The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger12055’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Zonal Geranium cultivars with dark green-colored foliage and attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2001 in Lompoc, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 7338, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 8133, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Oglger12055 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. in March, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Connellsville, Pa. since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.